settingan?
by KrYstlfeii
Summary: "jadi kalian romantisan didepan kami cuma settingan?" lai guanlin x park jihoon wannaone


Sayang, pulang yuk udah malem ini"

Itu barusan suara guanlin. Dia bujukin calon istrinya yang lagi ngobrol bareng calon mama mertua.

Jihoon langsung melotot begitu dipanggil sayang sama guanlin. Dia natep tajam guanlin sebentar tanpa mamanya ketahui.

"Jihun masih kangen mama guan, nanti aja ya" suara jihoon sok diimut imutin gitu, guanlin pengen muntah dengernya.

"Kita masih banyak pr loh jihoon,nanti kalau ga selesai gimana?"

"Udah jihun pulang aja ya sekarang sama guan, kerjain prnya. Besok besok kan bisa kesini lagi nemuin mama"

Guanlin bersorak senang dalem hati, untung mamanya jihoon mendukung nih, jadi dia gaperlu ngejawab pertanyaan pertanyaan yang 'menjurus' dari papanya jihoon.

"Iya deh ma, guan ayo"

Jihoon narik tangan guanlin keluar dari rumahnya.

 _Terpaksa ini terpaksa, jangan bilang sampe rumah tangan gua alergi lagi abis gandengin tangan si cungkring. -pjh_

Jihoon sama guanlin itu dijodohin sama orang tua mereka, mereka bahkan udah tunangan 3 minggu yang lalu terus udah dikasih rumah buat tinggal berdua disana.

Mereka emang udah saling kenal dari kecil tapi sedikitpun keduanya ga punya rasa tertarik ke satu sama lain. Malah yang ada tiap ketemu ribut mulu. Tapi ya gimana lagi udah perintah orang tua, jadi mau ga mau mereka nerima aja gitu

 **Didalem mobil**

"Apa apaan lu mangil manggil gua sayang? Jijik "

"Baper ya lu?"

Guanlin dengan entengnya ngomong gitu sampil make muka ysng minta ditampol. Untung jihoon masih sadar kalau guanlin lagi nyetir. Kalau ditampol sekarang ntar guanlin gapokus terus nabrak terus mereka berdua mati. Yah. jihoon ga mau. Di notis kak daniel aja belum masa udah mati aja.

"Anj. Kaga lah. Ngapain juga gua baper ke elu. Jijik malahan"

"Lu kira gua juga ga jijik gitu liat lu ngomong sok imut macem tadi, ih geli kuadrat. Mending juga ka ucup yang ngomong gitu. Seneng gua malah"

"Ngarep terus maz"

"Kaya lu ga ngarepin daniel aja ndut"

Jihoon diem denger nama daniel kesebut, mukanya udah merah macem tomat, untung malem. Jadi guanlin kaga bisa ngeliat rona merah dipipi jihoon.

"Btw lu ngapain ngajak cepet pulang? Gua masih rindu sama mama padahal"

"Lu mah enak bisa manjaan sama mama lu, lah gua? Gua dari tadi ditanyain hal hal menjurus sama papa lu"

"Contohnya?"

Guanlin ngehela nafas berat dulu.

"Dia nanyain gua udah berapa kali jebolin lu, kalau lagi 'main' pake pengaman atau ngga. Masih banyak lagi sih. Kaga sanggup gua bilangnya"

Anjir si papa:' kebanyakan gaul sama om jongin nih pasti -pjh

"Terus lu jawab apaan?"

"Gua jawab gua u--

"Udah stop stop, ga usah dilanjutin"

Jihoon langsung ngebekep mulut guanlin pake tangannya. Ga sanggup dia dengernya.

...

"Hari ini gua mau ngemos anak basket, besok baru balik, lu ikut gua"

Jihoon yang lagi menikmati nasgornya hampir kesedak.

" ngapain gua ikut? Anak basket juga bukan"

Protes jihoon.

"Lu ga mungkin gua tinggalin sendiri di rumah bego"

"Kenapa ngga? Gua bukan anak kecil kali"

"Bukan anak kecil? Terus siapa dong yang waktu itu nelpon gua sambil nangis takut sendirian dirumah gara gara mati lampu?"

"Bngst, ga usah diinget lagi kampret"

Muka jihoon udah merah nahal keselnya sama guanlin.

"Lu ikut. Gua ga mau tau"

"Ga mau! Lagian ntar malem gua mau maraton nontonin drama terbaru sampe subuh!"

"Beneran ga mau?"

"IYAA!"

guanlin ngehela nafas sebentar.

Dia cuma kepikir satu cara sekarang.

"Walaupun disana ada daniel juga?"

"Ha?"

Jihoon langsung ngeblank waktu denger nama daniel. Demi apa ada kang daniel? Senior yang paling ia puja puja itu?

Kalau gini ceritanya jihoon harus ikut. Kali aja bisa ngobrol panjang bareng kakak ganteng nanti ehe.

"Gua ikut kalau gitu! Tapi beneran kan ada kang daniel?"

"Hmm"

"Seriusan kan? Ga bohong kan? Siapa tau ini sebagian dari rencana lu biar gua ikut"

"Bacod lu. Cepet abisin makanannya, telat ntar kita"

"Siap bosQ"

Jihoon langsung jadi semangat sekarang-_-

...

Hari ini mungkin jadi hari beruntung bagi jihoon. Kenapa? Karena hari ini guru ngadain rapat mendadak sampe waktu pulang sekolah. Otomatis ulangan yang rencananya bakalan diadain hari ini gajadi.

Terus ntar pas balik dia bakalan ngeliat kang daniel dari dekat ga kaya biasanya, si jihoon cuma bisa ngintipin daniel dari kaca kelasnya itupun udah desak desakan sama cewe cewe yang demen daniel juga.

Kurang seneng apalagi si jihoon?

Satu jam lagi bel pulang bunyi. Jihoon udah mempersiapkan diri/? Dari sekarang.

"Anjir hoon, kok bau parfume lu menggoda gini ya? Jadi pengen khilapin"

Jihoon langsung natep horor si daehwi.

"Punya lu itu kecil hwi, sok sokan pengen khilapin gua. Ga puas gua ntar"

Nasip jadi anaknya park chanyeol kakaknya om jongin ya gini nih, suka rusak filternya kalau ngomong.

"Canda kali hoon. Btw ngapain lu ngabisin parfume sama liptint sebotol? Udah disewa siap--

"Gua yang nyewa ntar malem, ya kan sayang?"

Cup.

Kena deh pipinya jihoon sama bibir laknat calon suaminya .eh

"Anj guan!!! lu udah ngagetin gua. Pake cium cium pipi pula ewh"

Jihoon ngomel sendiri sambil ngusap ngusap pipinya yang kena cium guanlin.

"Yah ada pacarnya, jadi obat nyamuk nih bentar lagi"

Gumam daehwi pelan. Tapi masih kedengeran sama dua orang disampingnya.

"Si cungkring bukan pacar gua plis"

"Ndut juga bukan pacar gua plis, kering dompet gua ntar tiap ngajakin dia jalan"

"Eh btw hwi..

"Apa?"

"Ntar malem bisa nemenin jihoon disini kaga? Gua mau ngemos anak basket soalnya"

Daehwi ga bakal aneh kok denger ucapan guanlin barusan, dia juga udah tau kalau sahabatnya ini udah tunangan sama guanlin terus satu rumah.

"Ada muel ga?"

Yang paling utama ditanya mah pacar dulu dong. Kalau samuel ada ntar malem, daehwi juga harus ada pokoknya.

"Ada kok hwi"

"Bagus gua bakalan dateng--

"Ka dongho pun ada juga"

"Whut? Ga jadi kalau gitu. Bye gua pulang ya"

Abis ngomong gitu si cabe sekolah aka si daehwi langsung keluar kelas. Bel pulang barusan bunyi soalnya.

"Guan bego! Ga usah dibilangin kali, kaga ada temen kan ntar guanya"

"Bodo"

Guanlin langsung nyeret jihoon kemobil dia. minta bantuan bawain peralatan mos ntar.

"Eh cungkring lu bawa leptop buat apaan?"

Jihoon bingung waktu guanlin nyuru jihoon buat megangin leptopnya.

"Buat lu nonton nanti, biar gabosen, gua udah download tuh drakor yang lu mau tadi"

"Beneran?"

"Hmm"

"Tumben baik?"

Guanlin ga jawab lagi dia udah jalan ngedahuluin jihoon masuk lagi ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Tunggu woi!!"

Jihoon yang kakinya 'agak kurang panjang' jadi susah ngejar guanlinya yang udah jauh ninggalin dia.

Sekarang orang orang yang bakalan di mos udah ngumpul di dalem lapangan basket.

Mos udah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi jihoon ga peduli. Dia malah asik nonton drakor di pojokan.

Tadi sih matanya udah berkelana nyari daniel tapi ga ketemu, karena capek, akhirnya di mutusin buat nonton drakor aja.

Lagi asik asiknya nonton tiba tiba ada tangan yang ngelingkarin pundaknya.

Jihoon udah siapin bacotannya buat orang yang dia yakinin itu guanlin.

Tapi ternyata

"HEH CUNGKRING LU MAU GUA--

EH? Ka daniel ya? Maaf kan aku kirain guanlin tadi"

"Gapapa kok, jihoon kan kamu?"

Jihoon ngangguk (sok)imut.

"Lagi ngapain dek?"

"Nonton doang nih kak, sambil nungguin guanlin selesai ngemos"

"Guanlin pacar kamu dek?"

"Ga kak, temen doang kok"

Habis itu mereka larut dengan percakapan ringan.

Jangan tanya keadaan jantungnya jihoon sekarang. Tadi aja hampir ga berdetak lagi waktu si daniel ngusak rambut dia terus ngelempar senyum maut ke jihoon.

Ga lama setelah itu, jihoon sama daniel diam, mereka bingung mau bahas apalagi. Karena canggung, jihoon ngelanjutin aja lagi acara nontonin drakornya.

"Dek gua ikutan nonton ya"

"I-iya kak"

Mereka berduapun diem karna fokus nonton. 2 jam telah berlalu. Dan sekarang jihoon mulai ga nyaman diposisinya. Keringat dingin juga udah ngalir sekarang liat adegan dewasa yang terus berputar di leptopnya.

Mau matiin tapi nangung udah mau ending ini. Daniel lagi pake nemplok di bahunya jihoon mana hembusan nafasnya langsung kerasa lagi di leher dan bahu jihoon yang sedikit kebuka itu.

"Gua suka bau parfume lu dek"

Kata daniel sambil ngendusin/? Leher jihoon.

"Jangan gitu kak. Geli"

Daniel cuma terkekeh pelan.

Yang kali ini jihoon ga ambyar kok. Malah di merinding.

 _Kok tiba tiba jadi horor gini -pjh_

Dengan kampretnya adegan tadi belum juga selesai. Ga tau apa jantung jihoon udah kaya gimana sekarang.

"Dek?"

Daniel manggilnya pelan tepat di telinga jihoon.

"Eh? I-iya kak?"

Jihoon seketika jadi gugup, ngerasain tangannya daniel udah ngeraba punggungnya.

"Mau coba ga?"

"Coba apa kak?"

"Itu"

Daniel ngarahin dagunya nunjukin ke jihoon yang dia maksud itu adegan di leptopnya.

Jihoon langsung mucat.

"iyalah kak, nanti sama guan-- eh maksudnya sama suami aku nanti"

ini mulut gua kenapa? Masa mau nyebut nama si cungkring di keadaan yang horor gini. -pjh.

"Lama ya dek? Mending sekarang aja sama kakak"

Maksudnya kak daniel nih apa?? -pjh

Samar samar jihoon ngeliat smirk di wajah daniel.

"Dek? Mau kan?"

Daniel noleh ke jihoon. Bentar lagi bibirnya udah nyampe di bibir jihoon kalau guanlin ga dateng.

"Woy daniel lu ngapain pacar gua hah??"

Guanlin yang ga sengaja ngeliat jihoonnya digrepe sama seme mesum macem daniel langsung ga terima. Sangking ga terimanya bahkan dia lari ke situ kecang banget mana pake teriak pula, buat orang dilapangan jadi pada liatin daniel.

Mampos lu -lgl.

Daniel yang ngerasa malu udah diliatin orang banyak, ga ngomong apa apa sama guanlin, dia malah ninggalin dua orang itu kaya ga bersalah.

"Bngst lu!"

Umpat guanlin.

Guanlin ngelirik jihoon yang lagi diam ditempatnya. Masih shock dianya.

Dengan tidak berperasaannya guanlin nyeret jihoon keluar lapangan terus ngunci pintu uks yang sekarang cuma mereka berdua di dalem.

Setelah masuk guanlin langsung dorong jihoon ke kasur dengan kasar.

"Anj. Sakit bego"

Jihoon ngusapin pantatnya yang kehantam cukup kuat di kasur uks yang lumayan keras.

"Masih mau deketin daniel?"

Suara guanlin kedengeran dingin. Buat jihoon jadi takut.

"Jawab!"

Jihoon masih diem.

"Kalau gua ga dateng tadi, mungkin lu udah--

"Udahlah guan! Gua masih takut nih, lu udah main ngomelin gua aja!"

"Gua khawatir sama lu bego"

"Guakan mana tau ka daniel orangnya kaya gitu"

"Lu gapernah dengerin gua. Padahal gua udah berkali kali bilang harus hati hati kalau deket sama dia"

"Ya maap lin. Namanya juga suka"

Jihoon ngehela nafas berat. Setelah itu dia nutupin matanya bentar sambil ngatus nafasnya yang kacau akibat ditarik paksa sama guanlin tadi.

"Ck pantas aja daniel kegoda, ternyata tampilan lu gini"

Guanlin jalan deketin jihoon yang lagi tiduran.

"Ini baju lu sengaja gitu ya pake yang kebesaran terus yang bahunya kebuka lebar gini mau pamer?"

Guanlin ngomong sambil ngusap pelan bahu jihoon yang ga tertutupi baju itu.

"Tolong ya tanganlu dikondisiin"

Guanlin mah masa bodoh di masih aja ngelanjutin kegiatannya tadi.

"Harusnya lu kaya gini cuma dirumah, cuma didepan gua doang!"

Tangan guanlin udah menjalar ke bagian bawah tubuh jihoon.

"Lu pake celana atau daleman sih? Ngetat bener. Udah tau badanlu gitu masih aja pake yang kaya gini. Lu ga pake celana ketat aja seme seme mesum udah lansung turn on liat lu, apalagi kaya gini. Udah ngetat pendek pula, niat bener lu godain daniel"

Omel guanlin, tak lupa tangannya yang meremas pantat berisi jihoon.

"Nghh guanhh, singkirin tangan lu!"

Jihoon gigit bibir bawahnya saat ngerasain tangan guanlin makin kuat meremas kedua pantatnya.

"Ini lagi, lu pake parfume apaan? Kenapa baunya gini?"

Sama kaya daniel tadi. Guanlin mulai ngendus ngendus lehernya jihoon. Bedanya kalau daniel cuma ngendusin nah kalau guanlin sekalian ngasih tanda kepemilikan disana.

"Nghh sakit kampret"

Guanlin mulai buat beberapa tanda dileher dan bahu jihoon.

Jihoon udah berusaha nahan desahannya dengan cara gigitin bibirnya. Tangannya juga udah berusaha dorong tubuh guanlin biar menyingkir dari tubuhnya.

Tapi itu semua sia sia. Badan guanlin jauh lebih kuat dari jihoon jadi usaha jihoon tadi mah percuma dimata guanlin.

"Suara lu keluarin aja kali, ga usah ditahan gitu, disini juga cuma ada kita, liat tuh bibir lu sampe berdarah"

Guanlin sekarang malah beralih ke bibir jihoon. Dia melumat agak kasar sampe jihoon kualahan.

"Mau buat gua mati lu?"

Guanlin cuma nunjukin smirk andalannya.

"Udah sana lu. Mau tidur gua"

"Tidurin yang dibawah dulu dong, baru lu bisa tidur"

"Maksud lu apaan njir, sah juga belum"

"Udah sah lah, kita juga udah tunangan, bntar lagi otw nikah juga"

"Apasih. Udah ah"

"Kalau lu gamau, anggep aja ini hukuman buat lu"

"Hukuman apaan"

"Deketin daniel, padahal udah ada gua"

"Dia yang deketin gua njing"

"Bodo"

Guanlin mulai ngeraup bibir jihoon lagi.

Tangannya juga ga tinggal diam, tampa jihoon sadari sekarang tangan guanlin udah masuk kedalam bajunya terus mainin kedua tonjolan kecil di dada jihoon secara gantian. Sementara tangan satunya lagi di buat nahanin tengkuk jihoon.

"Guanhh"

Jihoon mukul mukul dada guanlin, dia udah ga sanggup. Guanlin nyium dia lama banget, udah keburu abis pasokan oksigen di tubuhnya.

"Iya sayang?"

Bluss

Untuk pertama kalinya pipinya jihoon merah abis dipanggil sayang sama guanlin. Biasanya juga ga sampe merah gini. Mana tatapan guanlin ke jihoon beda lagi,sekarang.

Jihoon nutupin mukanya pake tangan biar guanlin ga liat.

Tapi itu telat. Guanlin udah ngeliat tadi.

"Kenapa ditutup?"

"Takut. Muka lu serem"

Guanlin tiba tiba jadi gemes sama jihoon. Dia ga tahan denger suara jihoon yang kaya anak kecil itu.

Guanlin ngangkatin baju kebesaran jihoon sampe keliat sudah nipplenya yang udah menegang itu.

Guanlin kasih kecupan kecupan ringan di sekitaran perut jihoon yang bikin jihoon kegelian.

"Jangan di gigit guanhh"

Guanlin sekarang lagi gigit gigit kecil nipple jihoon. Jihoon udah ga tahan

Ini beneran geli. Kakinya jihoon aja udah gerak gerak dari tadi dan naasnya ga sengaja nyentuh aset berharganya guanlin.

"Jihoon lu harus tanggung jawab. Di jadi 'bangun' gara gara lu"

Alesan guanlin doang sih. Orang dia dari tadi juga udah tegang ngeliat jihoon.

"Ga sengaja maap"

Dengan polosnya jihoon ngomong itu

"Sini lu gua hukum dulu"

Selamatkan aku yaTuhan -pjh

"Gua tidur ya"

Jihoon buru buru nutup matanya.

"Akhh guan!"

Guanlin menyentuh milik jihoon dari luar.

Guanlin balikin paksa tubuh jihoon terus dia sandarin ke kasur.

Sekarangtuh posisi jihoon lagi nungging ngebelakangin guanlin, sambil megang kepala kasur buat tumpuhannya.

"Lu mau ngapain?"

Guanlin ga jawab dia malah sibuk nurunin celana jihoon sebatas lutut setelah itu baru dia buka pakaiannya sendiri.

Guanlin ngelirik jam tangannya sebentar.

Njir, bentar lagi mulai -lgl

Iya bentar lagi mos buat uji mental sama nyari lambang dimulai, setiap anggotanya mesti nyari lambang ke setiap ruangan yang ga terkecuali juga sama ruang uks ini.

"Kita harus main cepat hoon, mos bentar lagi dimulai"

Jihoon udah pasrah dia nutupin matanya kuat kuat. Berharap habis ini dia langsung ketiduran biar ga ngerasain apa apa.

"Tahan ya hoon, sakitnya bentaran doang kok"

"Akhhh guan pelan-pe arghhhh"

...

"Guan ada yang mau masuk sini kayanya"

Ucap jihoon pelan. Dia denger langkah kaki yang makin deket ke uks.

Sementara guanlin sendiri ga perduli, dia masih aja mempercepat sodokannya. Jihoon yang badannya udah lemes cuma bisa pasrah.

"Udah guan. Capek"

Nafas jihoon aja udah putus putus.

"Bentar lagi ndut, tanggung ini"

Jihoon udah 3 kali klimaks dari tadi sementara guanlin sama sekali belum makanya tanggung kalau dia nyudahinnya sekarang.

Tampa sadar jihoon ngetatin hole yang buat penis guanlin jadi kejepit/?

Gereman rendah terdengar dari mulut guanlin.

"Ndut jangan lu ket-- akhh"

Dan akhirnya guanlinpun sampai. Tampa persetujuan jihoonpun guanlin udah ngeluarin cairannya di dalam tubuh jihoon.

Dan mereka berduapun ambruk ke kasur.

Guanlin terlalu lelah buat benerin pakaian dia sama jihoon, jadi dia langsung aja narik selimut buat nutupin badan keduanya.

Guanlin balikin badannya yang awalnya memunggungi jihoon, dan sekarang mereka hadap hadapan.

Guanlin merengkuh tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu buat masuk pelukannya.

Jihoon udah nutupin matanya. Tapi belum tidur sebenarnya.

Guanlin mandangin wajah jihoon yang keliatannya lelah baner, sambil tangannya ngusapin keringat yang ada di dahi jihoon.

"Hoon"

"Hmm?"

Jihoon cuma bergumam pelan.

Terlalu malas buat buka mata sekarang.

"Gua sayang lo"

Jihoon cuma senyum kecil tampa buka matanya juga.

"Gua juga sayang lo guanlin"

Balas jihoon.

Guanlin senyum lebar walaupun ga juga keliat sama jihoon.

"Jangan deketin daniel lagi. Gua takut lu diapa apain sama dia"

Guanlin melumat pelan bibir jihoon tampa nafsu kaya tadi.

"Iya lin"

Jihoon ngeratin pelukannya ke guanlin, terus kepalanya dia benamin di dada guanlin.

"Beneran ya ndut?"

"Iya cungkringku sayang"

Setelah itu mereka terlelap.

Dan dibalik itu semua, ada jejeran anggota club basket yang dari tadi nontonin kegiatan panas mereka dari jendela.

"Njir jadi tegang nih"

Ucap salah satu penonton adegan panas guanlin sama jihoon.

Dan semua yang ada disitu ganggukin setuju.

...

Ini minggu kedua setelah kejadian di uks waktu itu. Ntah kenapa bukannya mereka jadi canggung malah jadi makin lengket. Walaupun masih sering ribut sih.

Tapi udah mulai berubah contohnya kaya sekarang. Mereka lagi ada di rumah orang tuanya jihoon.

Mereka berdua tambah satu adeknya jihoon si park jisung itu lagi nonton bareng di ruang tengah.

Jihoon posisinya lagi nyenderan di sofa bareng adeknya, sedangkan guanlin lagi tiduran terus jadiin paha jihoon sebagai bantalan.

Selama nonton si jihoon terus nyuapin camilannya ke guanlin. Mereka juga gombrol ringan sampe kelupaan kalau di situ juga ada jisung.

"Kok gua aneh ya hoon kita kaya gini?"

Tanya guanlin. Jihoon cuma gangguk setuju. Soalnya dia juga ngerasa aneh kalau lagi posisi gini sama guanlin, lagian yang kali ini murni mereka yang mau ga settingan kaya biasanya.

"Iya aneh, mungkin karena yang kali ini ga settingan kali ya?"

Jawab jihoon. Sontak jisung noleh ke arah dua pasangan itu.

"jadi kalian romantisan didepan kami cuma settingan?"

Tanya jisung ke intinya langsung

Guanlin langsung nganggukin kepalanya dengan enteng.

"iya dulu.

sekarang ga lagi, bahkan kita udah--

Jihoon langsung ngebekep mulut guanlin. Kalau ga mungkin dia udah kelepasan ngomongin hal yang ngga ngga sama bocah dibawah umur nanti.

"dasar cungkring ogep, ga perlu lu bocorin juga kali"

Guanlin ngelepasin tangannya jihoon yang nangkring cantik nutupin mulutnya.

"Biarin dong ndut, biar dia tau kalau kita udah--

Cup

Jihoon langsung ngebekep lagi mulut guanlin kali ini bukan pake tangan tapi pake bibir dia langsung.

Guanlinpun ga mau sia siain kesempatan. Dia malah nekanin tengkuk jihoon buat memperdalam ciumannya, bahkan kini lidahnya juga ikutan andil dalam ciuman mereka.

Jisung langsung nutup matanya.

"Mama!!! Liat ka jihoon sama kak guanlin ciu-- akhh"

Jisung ngentiin teriakannya waktu ngerasain tangannya dicubit seseorang.

Bukan guan sama jihoon kok yang nyubit, tapi mamanya sendiri.

"Dek jangan gangguin privasi kakak kamu, udah ah ayo ikut mama belanja aja"

Dan akhirnya jisung diseret paksa sama mamanya buat ninggalin kedua mahluk tadi berdua aja di rumah.

Jangan tanya mereka berdua udah ngapain sekarang-_-.

 **END**

 **Ini ff panwink kedua yang gua buat:')**

 **Mau nyoba buat oneshoot lagi, tapi kok jadi tijel gini.**

 **Gua tadinya mau jadiin castnya winkdeep tapi berhubung moment panwink lagi bertebaran dengan indahnya jadi ngefeel buat panwink:))**

 **Typo? Harap maklum ya:') ngebut nih nulisnya**


End file.
